Within the field of cutting tools used in chamfering operations, chamfering tools are known having a cutting insert pivotally mounted on either a rotatable cylindrical shank or a stationary square shank, capable of cutting a workpiece at a range of chamfer angles.
DE 4419668 discloses a milling tool, particularly for chamfering at different bevel angles, having a cylindrical shaped basic body with a pocket at an end portion thereof for receiving an insert cartridge. A cutting insert is mounted to the insert cartridge and fastened within the pocket by a fastening screw extending through a through bore in the insert cartridge and engaging a threaded bore in the pocket. Two retaining screws connect the insert cartridge to a block, which is slidable along an arcuate groove in the pocket. The insert cartridge can be manually pivoted about the axis of the fastening screw to a selected bevel angle, before the fastening screw and the two retaining screws are tightened to provide three point fixation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,913,643 discloses an endmill body connected to the end of a rotatable cylindrical shank, the endmill body having a substantially radially-oriented wall, and a mounting assembly for pivotally mounting a cutting insert onto the wall such that a lead angle of the cutting insert's linear cutting edge is angularly adjustable with respect to the outer periphery of the endmill body. The mounting assembly includes a plate-shaped insert cartridge having a pocket for receiving the cutting insert and a pin for pivotally connecting the insert cartridge to the wall, and a locking screw for securing the insert cartridge in a selected pivoted position. The locking screw serves as both a clamp which directly contacts the cartridge and as a fastener which threadingly engages the radially-oriented wall to retain the cartridge.